Camp Rock
by IfLostPleaseReturnToMe
Summary: What really happened at Camp Rock? What if it was a Universal Studios film instead of Disney? What if it wasn't so Happy, Sad, Happy? Well, this is what happens.
1. Mitchie

_Hey Guys! Welcome to my first story! This is my version of Camp Rock, if it wasn't so PG-d and stuff. _

_Normal Pairings, SxM, Lil bit of NxC, might have some J-OC later in the story. _

_Hope you like it! RxR :)_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of my alarm clock. One of my hands reached for it from under my purple duvet and I pressed the bottom to make it stop beeping. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and then let out a huge yawn. I really didn't want to get up today. Then I remembered it was the last day of school, and I cheered up a bit, knowing that today would be the last day of having to sit front row in Mr. Larrington's classes. He spits when he speaks. Ew. I got up out of my bed lazily and went over to my window. I opened my curtains, squinting at the sight of the brightness. I yawned again and looked outside at my street. I live on a pretty busy street. It's really close to the local Elementary school, so there's also a lot of kids around here. I haven't met any kids in High school from around here. Yet. Always the optimistic, I am. I laughed at my weirdness. Oh and look, there's that old man that hangs around by the lamp-post. He's always there. I don't think he ever leaves. He just stands there staring at the kids that come across the road to get to school. Maybe that's why he's there. I mean, Micheal Jackson liked kids, and how better to get kids? Go to somewhere kids like. Hence his theme park and what not. But that's just my theory. So that's probably why that guys there, to scare little kids and scare the shit out of parents. Considering he looks like a tramp, he's actually quite clever. He's looking at me staring at him. He's looking at me...and then I realised I was in my PJ's still. I quickly ran from the window. Perv. I walked over to my closet and opened it up. It was a mess. I rummaged through all the clothes I had and finally just picked a purple top and some jeans. I'm not really one of those girls that makes a huge fuss of there appearance, so I cleaned my face, sprayed myself with body spray and brushed my hair. I checked to make sure I looked reasonably good and went over to my guitar. Now let me tell you about this guitar, I had to work at Denny's for 10 months to earn enough money for 1 guitar. The mean girls at my school had a field day with the name calling when they found out about my work. Anyway, I picked up my guitar and starting strumming a few chords, thinking of a few new song ideas. I had nothing. Then my stomach rumbled, so I put my guitar down, walked out of my door and down the stairs, into the kitchen. Mom was already making an omelet, so I went over to her to see if I could help.

"No, no, I'm done. Go sit down, I'll bring them over" she told me, I walked over to the diner table and flicked on the TV, sitting down whilst watching it. Hot tunes was on. I really disliked that show. Its all about Celebrity's and music videos. I don't even know why I watched it. Then something about Connect 3 flashed on the screen, and I turned up the volume and listened. Mom put my eggs in front of me and looked at what I was staring at. The TV was saying something about Shane Grey and another one of his diva acts. I think this time, he's in trouble. Well, sucks to be him.

"That boy has everything!" Mom said, after they stopped talking about Shane. She went back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, except a clue" I digged into my omelet "This is really good mom! It's so nice, the best thing ever!" Okay, I was over exaggerating, but flattery gets you every where.

"Mitchie, you know I can't afford that camp. And flattery never works" Sigh. I guess Camp Rock is a no no. "I'm sorry Mitch..."

"It's fine" I walked out. Doesn't she realise this is what I want? Camp Rock is how most of today's Musicians started! Why can't she actually give me this one thing? I grabbed my bag and walked out of the door, slamming it behind me. Mom is so gonna shout at me when I get home. I looked at my watch. Great, the bus arrives in half an hour. I guess I'm walking today. I put my satchel on my shoulder and started walking, pulling at my sleeves of my cardigan. My summer is now the most suck-ish thing ever. My best friend is leaving to England with her parents, and I'm stuck in New Jersey, with all its New Jersey-ness. Why couldn't I have took that internship that was offered to me? I could of bought my ticket, or whatever you buy to go to camp, to go to Camp Rock. Well Mitchie, be prepared for a boring, stupid summer, that might as-well just be more school. Speaking of school, here I am. I walked over to my locker and started to enter my combination. 24-36-42 and voila. Open. I dug around gathering bits of rubbish up and things that I didn't need anymore. Sierra walked up to me.

"Hey Mitchie!" She said, coming up to me.

"Hey Sierra" I picked up a Camp Rock leaflet from my locker and chucked it into the bin, landed it in. Next Le Bron, I am.

"So, Camp Rock..."

"Is a no go" I sighed. I just wish I could go, so bad.

"Oh well, Mitch. I promise to bring you back something British, like an umbrella or a scone" I could tell Sierra was trying not to laugh. Oh yes, ha ha very funny Sierra. Tease me while I'm down. The bell went for 1st period. I just kept thinking to myself '5 more periods to go' or something along those lines. Oh god, that sounded wrong. I do not have 5 periods. Ok, I'm gonna stop. I mean why couldn't they call it something else other than a part of the menstrual cycle? The day seemed to go pretty quick. Most of the class time was spent messing about, because the teachers knew that soon, they would be free of us for six weeks. I just sat there thinking about how I could find a way to get to Camp Rock. I could pretend to be cargo and get shipped there. Or I could...wait, nothing to dangerous. Or...okay, don't even go there Mitchie, you've scarred yourself for life with that made up image. Finally the final bell went. I grabbed my back and walked out the door. I didn't even say goodbye to Sierra. I'll ring her later. All I want to do know is lock myself in the bathroom and write depressing songs about not getting to live my dream at Camp Rock. I eventually got home and came in through the gate, hoping that I could avoid Mom and Dad for a while out here. But unfortunately, they were cooking the world famous Torres Burgers. Blech. Not them again.

"Hey sweetie" Mom said to me. I put my bag on the plastic garden table.

"Hey Mom, Dad" I tried to do the best fake smile I could possibly do at a time like this.

"We have something to tell you, Hun" Oh god, I bet Dad broke my guitar. He better buy me a new one, now I am mad...

"You're going to Camp Rock! I got a job there, but you'll have to help in the kitchens though" Wait, what. What did mom say? I am going to Camp Rock? Is it even possible that those words fit in the same sentence? Oh my gosh, she wasn't joking...I'm going to Camp Rock! And then I screamed. Naturally. It's what girls do, I guess.

* * *

_So what did you guys think to the first chapter? Tell me by clicking that button down there :)_

_-Rhiannon (IfLostPleaseReturnToMe)_


	2. Shane

_Thought i'd upload this early. Jasons OC charecter has been taken, and will be apearing later in the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

I woke up in mom's catering car. I looked outside and realised where I was.

"I'm at Camp Rock!" No shit, sherlock. Gee, i'm stupid. I slapped my head.

"Don't do that! You'll hurt your brain" Yeah mum, like I have one "You go look around, i'll get all the things out"

"Sure?" I really did want to go explore

"Yep" I smiled and pratically jumped out of the van. I breathed in the fresh mounting air. Smells normal. I walked out of the parking lot and reached the camp. There were people coming out of a bus and there was even a limo there. Everyone was already practising with there instruments and I could here a beautiful sound filling my ears. I looked over to the limo and saw a girl get out. She looked like a snob. I think I might just steer clear of her for a while. I continued to look around and noticed a stage in the over near a lake. I walked over to it still looking around. There was quite a few people over by the stage. I saw the girl from the limo again, and her gang. There was a girl sat by the stage and I slowly walked over to her.

"Hey...I'm Mitchie, i'm kinda new" I suck at meeting people. If thats even possible.

"Hey, i'm Caitlyn. I've been coming here for 4 years now, i'll show you around some time" I nodded, smiling. I sat down next to her and we started chatting about Camp, singing, jobs and then Connect 3.

"So, which cabin are you staying in?"

"I'm staying with my mom. She's the cook" I kinda whispered those words.

"Don't be ashamed Mitch, I can garentee by the time everyone has tasted her cooking, they'll love it" I smiled. Caitlyn was acting like we'd know each other for ages. My first friend at Camp. Ok that sounded cheesy. Well, to me it did anyway. A women in her mid-thirties came on stage and me and Caitlyn stood up and went over to the crowd that had formed.

"Hello Camp Rockers!" She shouted at us. I guess it was because she didnt have a microphone. "Welcome back to another year of fun and music! I can see a few new faces out there, so I welcome you! I hope you have a great time at Camp Rock!" Wow, she seems happy. "I also have special news for you all. There will be a celebrity teacher here this year!" Everyone started talking. I wonder who it could be. Who would actualy take out the time to come to a Camp? Someone who had alot of time, obviously. And patience, I bet Angelina Jolie would be perfect here, where as someone like Paris Hilton would be a bit more tested.

"So go explore, and have fun!" The women left the stage. I turned to Caitlyn.

"I wonder who it will be? We've never had anyone special at Camp" I dont want to know to be honest. I couldnt care less about Celebrities.

"Yeah, I wonder. I gonna go find my mom and help unpack" Caitlyn said Goodbye and I walked away, heading for our truck, to see if she was still there. Well as I was heading there, my head was in the cloads. I was thinking about camp and all sorts of things that dont matter. I didn't even see the person I was about to walk into. Ok, so the person more like rammed themself into me.

"Mind where your going!" A boys voice said to me. Urgh, he sounds aragont.

"No need to be an ass about it" I got myself up off of the floor and brushed off the dust. I looked up at the person, then I realised who it was. Shane Grey. THE SHANE GREY. And I had just insulted him. Stupid, stupid, stupid Mitchie! He looked up at me aswell.

"Sorry about that..." I tried to apologize. I mean, this was Shane Grey.

"Yeah well you should be, I have somewhere to be"

"Excuse me?"

"I have somewhere to be, and now i'm probebly late, thanks to you" What an ass.

"So its my fault?"

"Pretty much" Right, i'm going to kill him.

"Well, excuse me, mr i'm-so-high-and-mighty, but did it ever cross your mind that maybe you were the one who ran into me? Or does Popstar not understand? You" I pointed to him "Run" I did a running sign on my hand "Into Mitchie" I pointed to me.

"Mitchie? What sort of a name is that?"

"It happens to be my name"

"Wow, your parents must have a sence of humor"

"ha ha very funny. Now bye bye" I walked away from him and continued walking to the truck. What a jerk! Ok, maybe he had somewhere ot go, but he could of been nice about it. I reached our truck and mom wasnt there anymore. Great, how am I gonna find the cabin? I groaned. I started to walk towards the lake and once I got there I sat at the side, hidden behind tree's, making sure nobody could see me. I could sit here for ages. I took a deep breathe in. Mmm I smell trees. Well, that tree smell. Pine, thats the word. Theres not many people around. Maybe i'm missing a lesson. Oh well. I started to sing.

'This is Real,

This is Me,

I'm exactly where i'm surposed to be,

Gonna let the light shine on me...'

Torrez original. Copyright. I giggled at my own joke, then I heard a twig snap, coming from behind the trees. Oh crap. I quickly got up and ran. I didnt even look back. I just ran untill I reached all the cabins. I looked back finally and it didnt seem like anyone had followed me. I turned back and spotted mom walking out of a cabin. I ran over to her, finaly catching my breath.

"Hey honey, I was wondering where you got to" I was still out of breath, so I nodded in response. I went inside the cabin mom and just came out of and collapsed on the bed. I was really un-fit. Mom walked in.

"I'm going to the kitchen, are you gonna come with me?"

"Um...sure" I got up and me and mom both walked over to the kitchen.

"So, have you met anybody yet?" mom asked me while making burgers.

"Um, yeah. A girl called Caitlyn and um I 'spose I met someone else" If you call them running to you, meeting someone"

"Oh yeah, whose that?"

"Shane Grey" I whispered

"Shane Grey?! THE Shane Grey? Mitch, are you halucinating?" Mom felt my head "I knew you shouldnt of been hitting your head this morning, look at whats happend..."

"Mom, he's here to work. Ask your boss. I am perfectly fine" I finished making one patty and started the other. This makes me hate burgers even more.

"So, what was he like?" She flipped a patty.

"A complete jerk"

"I see...i'm gonna go make some more mixture, you keep flipping the patty's"

"Ok" Flipping patty's. So much fun. Not. I wonder what Sierra's doing right now. Probebly drinking tea and singing in the british rain. I laughed to myself.

"Excuse me?" I stopped laughing. Standing right infront of me was Shane Grey.

"Um...hi?" What was he doing in the kitchen? This is so embarrising.

"Yeah, hi" He sat himself on a counter. "My agent was meant to fax over my allergies list. So tonights dinner can't include the items on the list"

"Um, I dont decide whats for dinner"

"Oh" He looked at me (he had been looking at the floor while he was talking to me) "Hey, arnt you that girl this morning? Who bumped into me?"

"Correction, you ran into me" Mum will be mad if we start an argument. Stay calm Mitchie.

"Whatever. So who's in charge?"

"My mom. Why does it matter?"

"Well, where is she?"

"Um, its none of your buisness" He rolled his eyes.

"Look, just tell me"

"What if I dont want to?"

"Well, tough. Do you know who I am?"

"Uh yes, a jerky pop star. Now if you don't mind, I have patty's to flip"

He smirked "So you work here?"

"No, I like to do this for fun"

"Whatever. So do you work here for extra credit or something? I mean, if you can afford this camp, you dont have to waste your time working here. So your mums a cook, I presume your dad is famous or runs a huge buisness..." He picked up a cupcake I had made earlier and started licking the icing.

"Well, my dad owns a hardware store actualy"

"But a famous one, like JCB or something..."

"No" I could feel tears fighting to come out when I saw the look of his face. He smirked.

"Wow..."

"Can you leave now? I'll tell my mom about your allergies"

"Okay..."

"Just go" He looked at me then turned around and walked out of the door. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and drop onto the patty mixture. He basically just insulted me for being poor. More tears leaked out my eyes, but I rubbed them away feircly and continued making pattys. Mom walked back in.

"Hey hun, you can leave now, I can do the rest" I nodded, not looking at her, took my apron off and put it on the side, then ran out and towards my cabin. When I got there, I flung the door open, and slammed it shut when I was inside. I collapsed on the floor, crying. Why did I come here? I dont fit in. Everyone is rich or famous and i'm Mitchie. I want to go home. I quietly got up and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I looked in the mirror.

"You're over-reacting. You hate Shane Grey, it doesnt matter what he thinks". I wiped my eyes and stopped crying. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure it looked like I hadnt been crying. Perfect. My stomach rumbled. I'm so hungry. And we have burgers for dinner. Sigh, I hate burgers. And Shane will be there. Just hold your head high, Mitch. I unlocked the bathroom door and left the cabin, walking to the Mess Hall.

"Mitchie!" Someone called to me from behind me. I spun around and saw Caitlyn running towards me. She finaly caught up with me, out of breath.

"Where were you? I looked for you everywhere!"

"Obviously not in the kitchen" I mumbled. We started walking.

"Huh? So whats for dinner?"

"Mom had me making burger pattys. I will never look at a burger in the same way. Ever. Oh and then Mr. I'm-so-cool came in and ruined my day"

"Who?"

"Shane Grey" Caitlyn stopped.

"You met him?"

"Yeah and I wished I hadn't" We both started walking again.

"what did he do?"

"I don't want to talk about it, it doesn't matter anyway"

"Oh, ok" We walked into the Hall and both qued for our food. I had the salad that was meant to go in the burgers and some bread, Caitlyn had 2 burgers and teased me with them, making me feel sick. We walked into the Hall with our trays and went and sat at an empty table. I ate my salad and waited for Caitlyn to finish her burgers.

"Look who it is" she said, looking in the direction of the door. I looked around to see Shane standing there, smiling cheesily at all the girls that had huddled around him. He looked around and then spotted me.

"Hey look, it's the kitchen girl!" he shouted, waving at me. I could tell that he was teasing me so I just turned around. I could tell that almost every eye in the Hall was on me. I just wanted to walk up to that boy and slap him. Hard.

"I think he's coming over" I stared at Caitlyn in disbelief

"Some body kill me" I said, sinking into my chair. Shane walked up to our table

"I hope the you remembered my allergies, Kitchen girl"

"You know, I have a name, that you seem to think is hilarious"

"Wait, what is your name?" I rolled my eyes

"Mitchie" He smirked

"Little things, please little minds" I muttered

"What?"

"Nothing!" I faked a smile. It was obviously unconvincing because Shane gave me a weird look

"Anyway, hows your dad's company going? Sold any JCB's?"

"Do you not listen? My dad doesnt sell JCB's"

"Oh yeah" He smirked

"What is your problem? You think its funny to tease me because i'm poor? Well, I don't see anyone laughing" I got up, pushing my tray to the side and walked out of the Hall. I could tell that people were looking at me as I walked out, but I didnt care, I just needed to get away. I walked to the lake and sat down. I havent met many people here, but I can tell they where all snobs.

* * *

_Poor Mitchie! Press the little button down there :)_


	3. Aleeshya

_You Guys, actually, rock. I didn't realise that you liked my stories that much! I had 10 new emails this morning and 5 more when I got home from school. This chapter is shorter, I know, but I wanted to get it out sooner to please you guys. Also, introducing Aleeshya! Hope you guys like :)_

* * *

Then I heard the sound of twigs snapping and someone falling. I quickly got up and turned to the direction of the sound. There was a tall, blond girl brushing of various bits of leafs from her body whilst standing on a snapped branch. I presumed that she had fallen from the tree.

"Hello?" She looked up at me and smiled. She walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Aleeshya" she grinned. Well at least one of us was happy.

"Mitchie. Did you just fall from a tree?" I looked over at the twig pile and back at her.

"Pretty much. It's a great view up there"

"I prefer my feet to me on the ground, personally" I smiled. She grinned even more.

"Your kind of scaring me..."

"Sorry, my first friend at Camp Rock. I'm so happy!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down. I giggled.

"So your new here to?"

"Yep, I'm from Vermont"

"New Jersey. I'm here with my mom"

"Cool! Now you wont get home sick"

"Yeah..."

"Do you know where the Mess Hall is? I was looking for it before, but ended up here and then I went up the tree and then fell, met you and now here we are!"

"Yeah I do, I'll show you the way, but once we get there, I'm leaving"

"Why, are you scared of food?" I looked at Aleeshya. I don't think she was joking. I rolled my eyes and then pulled her tp the Mess Hall.

"Here we are, you go inside, i'll see you around some other time" I started to walk away.

"But Mitchie, I don't know any one else. I don't want to look like a Loner" She said whilst pouting. I sighed and we both walked into the hall. I saw Caitlyn was still sat at the table, with a few other people, but I could only see the backs of there heads. We walked over to the table and sat down.

"Caitlyn, this is Aleeshya" Caitlyn shook Aleeshya's hand once she had sat down. Aleeshya was grinning.

"This is Barron, Sander and Lola" Caitlyn said, pointing to each of them. I waved at them and then looked at the person who was reading a Cosmo magazine, with it covering there face.

"Whose that?" I whispered to Caitlyn. She froze.

"Well, um, he's kinda friends with Barron and Sander, and he wouldn't leave us alone and you wont like this but he's actually kind of nice and...-" She quickly whispered back.

"Caitlyn, stop, who is it?" I hissed. Suddenly the person put down the magazine and started to talk to Barron.

"Apparently I'm the perfect girl for Nate White...-" Then HE saw me. Of all people. "Hello Kitchen Girl" He said smirking. It was Shane. I sighed.

"Leave me alone" I mumbled back.

"But I enjoy teasing you, its ever so fun" He said, grinning. I must of looked angry because Caitlyn was holding me, as if restraining me.

"So, what was that about Nate, Shane?" Barron quickly said. Shane took one last look at me, then turned to Barron.

"I'm gonna go get some food" Aleeshya said, obviously feeling the awkward-ness, and quickly dashed over to the food bar.

"I'm sorry Mitchie" Caitlyn whispered.

"Why? I can't avoid him forever" I looked over at Shane, who appeared to be laughing at me. I really wanted to hurt him. Or steal all of his jeans. Or cut his hair off. Or...

"Mitchie? Hello? Your staring at Shane" Caitlyn hissed and waved an arm in front of my face. I came back to earth, to see Shane smirking at me.

"I'm really that irresistible, huh?" He asked, smiling. I snorted

"You wish"

"So whose your favourite member of Connect 3?"

"Oh, so your talking to me now. Why do I get a feeling that this is going to somehow backfire in my face?"

"Truce?"

"I'll think about it" I said, folding my arms. Everyone looked slightly awkward. Aleeshya came back over with a plate of pizza. Oh how I wished I could smother that over Shane's face and hair...

"Hey guys!" She said, cheerfully

"We're going" Caitlyn said, signaling to the others. I glared at her. She grinned sheepishly back and her and Barron pulled Aleeshya out of the door, followed by Sander and Lola. When they were out of eye-sight, I could still here Aleeshya complaining about not being able to eat her pizza.

"So...how 'bout 20 questions" Shane asked. I turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked and picked up an apple that had been on Lola's tray. He dug into it.

"Ew. And I still haven't forgiven you." I replied coldly.

"Come on! Who doesn't love Shane Grey?"

"Me. I always preferred Nate, for your information" I said, in a 'as-a-matter-of-fact-ly' tone. He pulled a face.

"I'm hurt" He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you being serious?" He asked.

"Nope, I prefer Jason"

"Mitchie, baby, your killing me"

"Don't call me baby"

"Sorry, _Hunny_" He said, leaning forward. I made a gagging noise.

"Are you always like this around girls?"

"No, just you"

"Wow, I feel so special to have Shane Grey perving on me"

"Hey, i'm being friendly!" He leaned back again. I smirked.

"Your not doing a very good job"

""Well, how are you meant to be friendly?"

"First off, you apologize for being rude" I leaned in, acting cocky.

"Fine, I apologize for being rude to you, Mitchie" He said, looking down, like a kid who had gotten caught stealing cookies. I smiled.

"Who said you were meant to apologize to me?" He rolled his eyes.

"I don't like acting friendly any more" He held his head in his hands.

"Aw, you were doing so well" I actually generally smiled then. He seemed to perk up a bit.

"So whats the next a step?" He asked, smiling an incredibly cute smile. Wait hold that thought. Cute and Shane Grey shouldn't go together in the same sentence. Not at all. Was the mountain air getting to me, or did I actually call Shane cute?

* * *

_Is anyone else thinking of bursting out singing 'Love is the air'? I know I am. I might have to add that in some how..._

_Anyway, should I finally introduce Tess in the next chapter? And do you think Mitchie is going crazy? Ok, now I want to sing 'You drive me crazy'. I better stop before I really do go crazy. Bye guys! RxR :)_


	4. Tess

_Hey guys! This is my shortest chapter so far, but __I have my reasons. Reason numero uno: I'm sick. I spent the whole say sleeping. Bleh. But I maneged to finish this chapter last night, so once I convinced my mum to let me go on the computer, I wrote more. So this chapter has 2 parts, I guess. Enjoy!_ _WARNING: SOME SMITCHIE FLUFF_ _AND SWEARING_

* * *

"Rain Check? I have to help clear up" More like I need to clear up my thoughts.

"Tomorrow by the lake?"

"Sure, 7 am?"

"7?! 7 am?!" I glared at him. He put both of his hands up.

"Fine, Half 7"

"Fine, Half 7, Kitchen...- Mitchie" He said, smiling nervously. Weird.

"See you tomorrow" I got up, followed by him, waved awkwardly and started to walk to the kitchen.

"Its a date!" He called from behind me. I blushed and hid behind my hair even though he couldn't see me. I must of been in my own little dream world because suddenly, I banged into yet another person on my first day. And yet again they were being a bitch about it.

"Watch where your going!" Woah, total Deja vu. Except this time it was a girls voice.

"Uh, sorry" I looked up. Standing before me was a blond girl, wearing far to much makeup, holding a blinged up cell in her hand and a bored look on her face. She was the one from earlier who had a limo.

"What ever. I'm Tess, AKA TJ Tyler's daughter, and you are?"

"Mitchie Torres"

"Go on..." She motioned with her manicured fingers

"There's nothing else to say"

"Oh...right" Then she walked away, whilst talking on her Cell phone. Bitch. I continued to walk to the kitchen, when I got there, I walked in.

"Hey Mom" I said, and propped myself up against a counter

"Hey Hunny, how was the food"

"Great..." She looked over at me

"Is there something you want to tell me? You seem a bit...off"

"No, I'm fine, do you need any help?" I asked, nervously. Mom looked at me.

"Nope, I have everything covered"

"Please mom?"

"Mitchie Torres, what are you hiding from me? You've never actually begged me to let you help" She put down what she was doing and turned to look at me.

"I think I'm going crazy. Or I'm sick"

"Maybe you should go take a nap. It is only 8 though, so I'll wake you in half an hour, okay?"

"Ok" I sighed and left the kitchen. I went over to the cabin that I had been in earlier and then realised that I needed a key. Great, I'm stuck here until I can find a key. I sat on the step and leaned up against a post. I yawned and sat up, stretching. How did I get in here? I looked around and saw mom fast asleep. She must of carried me in. Gee, I must weigh a tonne to her. Then I remembered I had to meet Shane.

"Shit" I whispered. And then I fell out of bed. I quickly stood up and looked over at mom's bed. She was still asleep. I walked over to my wardrobe and quickly put on a dark blue hoodie and a pair of Ugg boots, then noticed that I was in my Pj's. Worse still, they were connect 3 pjs. I thought i'd thrown those away ages ago! Shane's gonna think I'm some crazy stalker. I groaned. I checked the time, and it said 8.

"Double Shit" I whispered. I tip-toed over to the door and slowly opened it. It creaked loudly and I quickly shut my eyes, frozen. Mom didn't even make a sound, so I quickly walked outside, shutting the door behind me, and took a deep breath whilst closing my eyes.

"You're late" said a voice. I opened my eyes and saw Shane standing at the bottom of the stairs, his hands in his pockets. Wow, his hair looks good today.

"I...um...overslept?"

"Really? I remember you falling asleep at 8 last night, right here" He climbed up a step.

"How did you know?" My eyes grew wide. "You?!" I pointed to him "You carried me in?"

"Well, I was trying out some of Mitchie's tips of being friendly"

"Not one of them was 'Go into a girls cabin'!"

"Your mom needed help, so I helped" Well, he was being nice. I wonder if he saw my unpacked suitcase.

"Did you stay for a long time?"

"Your mom gave me some hot chocolate. You snore" I felt myself turn a beet root red.

"I...uh" I half-smiled, trying to convince him that it didn't bother me.

"And after that, I was about to leave when your mom pulled out a very nice pair of Connect 3 pajama's from your suitcase. I insisted on you wearing them" My eyes grew wider. He grinned

"I only thought 10 year old girls wore those pajama's, never mind 16 year olds. And I thought you hated me, but I believe if you turn around, the back has my face on it" I grimaced.

"Look, if you want help with being nice, I'll help you, but if you're just gonna be a jerk, then I'm going back to bed" I turned around but Shane grabbed my elbow. I turned around and looked at him

"I'll be nice. Promise" He smiled. I smiled back. I looked away and started to walk to the lake. He followed after me. We got there after a few minutes, barely talking. I decided to show him my spot from yesterday. We both sat down and looked out to the lake.

"May I ask, what are all those twigs over there?" I laughed, thinking of Aleeshya falling out the tree. Shane raised an eyebrow and I winked at him.

"So, why'd you come to this camp?"

"Anger management for free. My uncle owns the camp."

"I see"

"And why did you come here?"

"I like to sing, play guitar and piano. I write songs, but there not good. So I guess I came here for lessons and opportunity. Oh, and my moms the cook, so I couldn't turn it down"

"You write songs?"

"I just said that, didn't I?" He playfully pushed me

"Lets here one then" I froze. No way.

"Maybe some other time...there not very good..."

"Is little Mitchie-kins afraid of mean nasty Shane?"

"Shut up"

"Ok, but you promise to sing me one of your songs? Not now, but some other time"

"I'll think about it" It was quiet for a minute

"Thought about it yet?" I giggled.

* * *

_Is Mitchie-kins afraid of Shane?_

_Will she ever sing a song to Shane?_

_Why is Tess a bitch? (Well, I cant really answer that)_

_FIND OUT NEXT TIME :P_

_NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED IN ABOUT 2 HOURS! :)_


	5. Connie

_I did not die! I'll explain the rest at the end 3_

* * *

"Um, no"

"Fine" he mumbled

"Right, lets work on step 2"

"Huh?"

"That's what we came here to do, duh"

"Oh yeah"

"So Shane, step 2 is admitting you were wrong"

"For what?"

"For everything you have actually been wrong for" He thought for a moment

"This is boring, lets do something else" I rolled my eyes

"What do you suggest?"

"20 questions?"

"Fine. Favourite colour?"

"That's a boring question. Green. Favourite Band"

"The Jonas Brothers"

"WHAT?! CONNECT 3 ARE WAAAAAY BETTER"

"You wish" I said, smiling and patting him on the shoulder. "First crush?"

"That's a wee bit personal, Mitch" I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, Selena Gomez from Barney" He mumbled.

"Selena Gomez?" I started laughing.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, pushing me a bit. I grinned at him and he grinned back. We kept on staring at each other for a while.

"Mitchie? You're staring at me"

"Uh...Uh" Those eyes, was he purposely making them shine like that?. I shook my head. BAD THOUGHTS, OUT NOW. Maybe I'd need an exorcism to get them out.

"Hello?" Shane asked, I was staring into space.

"I...uh..." I quickly looked away. I was burning up. WHAT THE HECK? Why was I burning up? That's a connect 3 song. I can imagine Shane singing it to me. Aww...CRAP!

"Are you all right? Your really hot" I blinked. Then I realised he didn't mean it like that.

"Fine! Couldn't be better!" I laughed nervously.

"Sure..." And then there was a super awkward silence for like 5 minutes. I glanced over at Shane and he looked like he was trying to put his arm around me. I smirked in my head.

"Shane, I'm kinda cold..." That should get him to put his arm around me. Oh the cleverness of Mitchie.

"Oh, ok" He moved a bit closer. Naive pop star. "Do you mind?"

"No" And he put his arm around me. I smiled and moved towards him a bit, leaning on him. He was staring out at the lake, a smile on his lips. I looked out at the lake too, savouring this moment. Every so often I caught Shane looking at me, but he would quickly look away. I rested my head on his shoulder, pulled my knees up to my chest and closed my eyes. It's really strange how much can change in a day, isn't it? I think I might have a case of bipolar or something, because yesterday I hated Shane's guts, and today I can't stop thinking about his eyes, or his hair.... Gosh, I could go on for days about what I liked about him.

"Maybe we should head back? Lessons started soon and I'm hungry" Shane said, interrupting my thinking. I looked over at him and nodded. He got up and then helped me up. We both started to walk back, not saying anything until we got to my cabin, which my mom was coming out of.

"Busted" Shane mumbled. My mom turned around and saw me and Shane. She crossed her arms.

"I woke up 5 minutes ago, and you weren't there. Care to explain?" Mom asked. I cringed.

"Not really" I said and walked over to her. "Sorry" I mumbled.

"You better be, Michelle Anne Isabella Torrez" My mom said back and pulled me into the cabin. I got ready for her to start yelling, she always did after using my full name.

* * *

_Basically, I am lazy. I never got round to writing and I am sooo sorry. Thats why it's so short, btw. I have 2 more stories to post aswell, and hopefully you'll like them aswell!_


End file.
